bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Cat Nyami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860316 |no = 8168 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 141 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 30, 8, 4, 4, 4, 30, 8, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94 |bb_distribute = 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94 |sbb_distribute = 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 34, 82 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young Morokai thief from the land of Baldemar. Hoping to find her sister one day, Nyami frequently targeted slaver camps for information. On many occasions, she would come across an eccentric Deva attempting to communicate with the slavers all by himself. Needless to say, wherever he went chaos ensued. While the slavers welcomed him with loud cheers and gifts of swords, spears, and arrows, Nyami helped herself to the loot and information available within the empty camps. As her infamy grew, word of her exploits reached the ears of the Warlords. Sick and tired of the nuisance she was, assassins were sent to hunt her down. However, despite their best efforts, Nyami proved too fast and cunning for them. The assassins called her "Shadow Cat," like a sliver of shadow that is always present, but can never be caught. |summon = N...Nooo? I can't take...that? Why not? I...need it... Maybe? |fusion = Fyuu...shion? What's...that? Is... Is it...yummy? |evolution = *Chuckles* New...ribbons! Am... Am I...taller? | hp_base = 3985 |atk_base = 1746 |def_base = 1362 |rec_base = 1662 | hp_lord = 5693 |atk_lord = 2495 |def_lord = 1947 |rec_lord = 2375 | hp_anima = 6435 |rec_anima = 2177 |atk_breaker = 2688 |def_breaker = 1749 |def_guardian = 2145 |rec_guardian = 2276 |def_oracle = 1848 |rec_oracle = 2672 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Double Twinkle Pawz |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, 10% boost to critical hit rate & largely boosts critical and Spark damage |lsnote = 100% Critical multiplier & 75% Spark boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Night Paw |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, fully restores own BB gauge & boosts BB damage of all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% BB boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Zoom! |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 2 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage) & casts stealth on self boosting own critical hit rate for 2 turns |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per each use (max 3x, only for single foe target), 60% boost to own Critical rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |sbbhits2 = 2 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 100~700 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 860315 |evointo = 860317 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 860034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (event only) |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Nyami2 }}